


Trick or treat

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Jensen Singing, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, misha dressed as woman, short messages, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen surprises Misha for Halloween





	

Misha tried to carry the bags filled with sweets and candy into his house without causing too much trouble.

He climbed over the amount of artificial spiderwebs and surrounded an army of pumpkin heads before he arrived at the front door.

He opened the door heavy-handed and stumbled into the house, putting the bags onto the kitchen counter, before they would fall down and empty over the floor.

Halloween was always pure chaos.

Decorating the house, buying candy, thinking about a cool dress and running from one party to the other.

All between shooting, cons and flying around the world for Random Acts.

He grabbed a few bowls and filled them with the different kind of sweets.

After that, he put them on the shelf next to the front door, ready to handle it to the kids.

A look on his handy told him, that there were two or maybe three hours left, before the first kids would ring the bell.

Enough time to jump into his own dress. He had found a ball robe of the “Phantom of the Opera”-costume in the fund of the set and “borrowed” it for a few days.

Halloween was a good time to dress in drag again.

While walking up to the sleeping room, he took his phone out of the pocket and opened the messenger.

 

_Hey Jackles. Do you want me to be your Christine? And I mean not the car._

 

He pushed the send button and threw the phone on his bed.

The costume was very warm and Misha hated the amount of ruffles and tulle.

Now, he understood how Christine could get those high notes. The fabric just pressed it out of her.

Also, he got used to the trench coat, he didn't like the mass of waving fabric around his body.

His phone was ringing and he knew it only could be an answer from Jensen.

 

_Christine? Sure. Love, when you show your female side._

 

Misha couldn't hide a smile, when he saw the pictures Jensen had send him.

 

_Right. I am adorable and good looking and..._

 

He send the message and opened a new one...

 

_Miss you_

 

With a sigh he shut off the phone after the message was delivered.

Then, he turned back to the mirror, trying to straighten his hair with lots of styling gel.

After that, he painted his face with make up and blood. It was Halloween and he didn't want to be a neatly dressed opera singer. “Jeez...so early kids”, he talked to himself and hurried down the stairs to the front door.

“Who is disturbing my peace”, he tweeted with a sweet voice. He expected the high pitched voice of screaming kids, who wanted the trick or treat. But instead a very manly voice resounded from the other side of the door.

“Night-time sharpens heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defences . . . “

Misha stood in the opened door, looking into the face of a green-eyed and hiatus-bearded Phantom. Jensen was dressed as his counterpart. He smiled at him, bending his head. “Christine...my lovely Christine. I missed you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> The text lines in italic are short messages.
> 
> The text Jensen is singing beongs to the musical "Phantom of the OPera"


End file.
